Bauerschwein
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = George Orson Stanley Orson Lieutenant Orson Graydon Ostler Sous Chef 1 Sous Chef 2 |seen = |comics = Issue 0 (flashback only) Issue 1 (flashback only) Issue 5 (flashback only) |referenced = |season1 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Bauerschwein (pronunciation: BOW-ur-shvine; Germ. Bauer "farmer"** + Schwein "pig") is a pig-like Wesen. They are enemies of Blutbaden and they were first seen in . Appearances Season 1 Two of the Bauerschwein Orson brothers were killed by the Blutbad Angelina Lasser because she felt like "'tearing out a little piggy throat". The surviving brother, an arson investigator with the Portland Police Department, used his access to police resources to discover who had killed his brothers. When he identified the killer as Angelina, and realized that she was a wild Blutbad and living "off the grid" he took his revenge on her brothers, probably to lure out Angelina. As an arson investigator Orson was able to rig an explosion at Rolf Lasser's home successfully killing him. As the assigned investigator he was further able to ensue that the investigation resulted in a verdict that the explosion was caused by rodent activity. After this initial success he then rigged the home of Hap Lasser to explode in the same way. Hap, however, survived as as he was outside when the explosion occurred. Orson was once again the arson investigator, and initially ruled that the explosion was caused by rodent activity. Unfortunately for Orson, Hap was friends with the Wieder Blutbad Monroe who worked with the Grimm detective Nick Burkhardt. Detective Burhardt soon became suspicious and started his own independent investigation into the explosions. Meanwhile Orson, while pretending to be a food delivery person, shot and killed Hap at Monroe's Home. When Orson finally confronted Angelina their fight was interrupted by Nick, who shot and wounded Angelina as she fled. Orson was arrested by the detective. Season 3 Chef Graydon Ostler, along with some Bauerschwein associates opened a restaurant in Portland. As he is an excellent chef, the restaurant soon becomes very popular. Chef Ostler then implements his plan for revenge on all Blutbaden. Every diner at the restaurant is offered a beef and mushroom tartlet, compliments of the chef, and since this is free, it does not appear on the menu. The secret of the revenge is that the mushroom used is Völlige Verzweiflung, which causes the death of any Blutbaden who eat it. When initially interviewed by Nick and Hank Ostler denied all knowledge of the strange deaths of his customers. At a subsequent interview he admitted to what was occurring, but pointed out that there was no evidence, and that all his staff had lost relatives to Blutbaden attacks. When he left the restaurant one night, he was confronted by several Blutbaden and Nick. Nick agreed to save him if he confessed to killing the customers. Not wishing to be eaten, Chef Ostler confessed and was arrested. The restaurant staff were not arrested. Characteristics When woged they bear a specific similarity to a wild boar, with a pig-like snout, pointed ears and wrinkled face. Like their enemies, Bauerschwein have a superhuman sense of smell, but do not seem to gain any other physical enhancements. Behavior They are known for being diligent and hard-working, and are capable of interacting with humans in this manner. Unfortunately, Bauerschwein are not particularly strong Wesen, and as such they are noted to be constant victims of the Blutbad. Bauerschwein often take mud baths to help ease their minds and think. Relationship with Blutbaden The Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud goes back centuries, and the two races are so much embroiled in the feud that every incident where harm has come to the Bauerschwein from murders to suicides are blamed on the Blutbad. The feud is very one-sided, as Blutbad kill Bauerschwein, simply for entertainment, and Orson was the first known Bauerschwein to fight back and kill a Blutbad until Graydon Ostler. Relationship with Grimms According to Orson, Grimms and Bauerchwein have never been enemies and seem to be allies. This changed when Orson engaged in a revenge killing spree after Angelina Lasser killed his brothers. On the other hand, Graydon Ostler was noticeably shocked when he discovered Nick was a Grimm and didn't recover until Nick told him he wasn't going to kill him, suggesting that their relationship might not have been as good as Orson indicated. Images 1x06-Bauerschwein_-_Officer_Orson.jpg|Lieutenant Orson orson.gif|As depicted in the comic book series 303-2 chefs woge.png 303-Bauerschwein chefs.png 303-Ostler woged.png 303-Bauerschwein.png Trivia *The name "Orson" is reflective of Orson Pig in the U.S. Acres segment of the Garfield cartoon series. *A reference was made in to a Wildschwein (pronunciation: VILT-shvyn; Germ. Wildschwein "wild boar") by Monroe. No such Wesen has been seen in the series so far, and from the context in conversation, Monroe may have slipped when meaning to say Bauerschwein. * The official Grimm site lists the translation as "peasant pig." * Contracting the German words Bauer and Schwein into a compound noun usually would make ''Bauernschwein ''(note the additional n in the middle) - a term not typically used but referring to a domesticated pig. See also *Grimm Guide profile de:Bauernschwein es:Bauerschwein hu:Pórsertés ru:Свинорыл Category:Suinan Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Portland, Oregon